


perfect fit.

by AJMinatozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMinatozaki/pseuds/AJMinatozaki
Summary: In everyone's eyes, Sana and Momo are the most unlikely of friends.A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? More likely than you think.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in the collection of oneshots made for Once Creative Circle's First Monthsary Project with May's theme: HP Universe ⚡

No one really understood how and why Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo are friends.

Correction: Best friends.

More so, no one could ever figure out what kind of powdered potion the Sorting Hat must have /accidentally/ snorted when it decided to sort the embodiment of the sun that is Sana into Slytherin, while looming and brooding Momo was sent to the Hufflepuff house.

For the five years that they have been staying in Hogwarts so far, the two never failed to be attached to the hip; what with Sana being Momo’s number one supporter and cheerleader during her Quidditch Games (yes, even if Momo was playing against Sana’s own house team), while the Momo had always endured long hours at the library studying, and helping Sana with her many, many extra-curricular activities.

Not many have conjured up the guts to question it upfront, but some like Yoo Jeongyeon, a fellow fifth year from Gryffindor and a prefect like Sana, did.

“I mean, no offense, you’re great and all but how, just how does that happen?” Sana looks at the blonde with her curious eyes as they walked down the halls of the castle for their nightly patrols.

“Momo is like super buff and scary, she freaks out all the other Hufflepuffs in their house. I know for sure, because that fourth year, Kim Dahyun told me she nearly pissed her pants when Momo suddenly appeared behind her in the Great Hall. And you…” Jeongyeon slowly comes to a halt from walking, eyeing the Slytherin in front of her who flashed her usual charming smile to her.

Sana chuckles, tucking a few strands of her chocolate brown hair behind her ears. “I’m what, Prefect Yoo?” 

Jeongyeon playfully grimaces at the term, and knows Sana was only teasing.

“Let’s just say you’re way too nice and bright to be a Slyth, you know? You’re just so great with everyone, even with the professors. You help tutor the younger students for their exams, you volunteer for all sorts of charity that I know of and you’re the president of S.P.E.W. for crying out loud!” Jeongyeon lists off, confusion still evident on her face.

Sana is used to these kinds of looks, but never paid them much mind.

It is true that her friendship with Momo was nothing short of peculiar, but in hindsight, makes the most sense for her.

Sana simply laughs and wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s right arm, pulling lightly and urging her to walk again.

“We’re just a good match. Momo is an amazing friend and I think people just don’t easily notice. But she is, and I wouldn’t really ask for more.” Sana smiles fondly, her eyes sparkling as she spoke about her best friend.

Jeongyeon sighs and eventually decides against pressing any further. The two seemed happy and content, heck why question it. Instead, she opts to teasingly pull herself away from Sana’s hold, knowing the latter is as clingy as the green house’s representative animal and will eventually slink back to hug her.

\---------------

Sana eventually finishes her nightly patrol and makes her way back to the Slytherin common room.

She passes by the paintings in the castle’s hallways, quietly waving and saying good night to its occupants with a cute smile on her face. She feels quite sad that most of the students just pass by the people in these amazing artworks when they have so much history and story to tell.

Descending down the staircase leading to the dungeons, Sana notices a figure sitting crouched down near the huge door of their common room.

It was hard to miss; the cascading blonde locks of a head lolling back and forth, an undone yellow and brown tie haphazardly slung around her neck, eyes shut with her mouth slightly open.

Momo.

Sana couldn’t help the warm feeling that spreads from her chest and throughout her whole body as she quietly walks up to the sleeping Momo 

She stifles a laugh when she notices a slight drool on the side of her lips, hands clutching a bag of assorted Honeydukes sweets and a Snickers bar; her favorite muggle candy. It was such an endearing scene that Sana almost hesitates to wake her best friend up.

The Slytherin reaches out a warm hand, placing it on Momo’s soft cheek to wake her up, the blonde suddenly snapping from her nap and shooting up to a stand.

“I’m up! I was just resting!” She defensively says, wiping her drool with the sleeve of her robe.

Sana lets out a chuckle, she honestly can’t believe that other people find Momo scary when she’s this cute.

“What are you doing here, Momoring? It’s already past the curfew. Is there something wrong?” The brunette’s face suddenly contorts into a look of concern. Momo’s eyes widen, hands waving in front of her.

“No-no! Nothing’s wrong! I uh, I just…” Momo visibly stiffens up, finding difficulty in conjuring up the words. Sana finds this amazing too, how she could understand Momo despite the blonde’s not so great social skills.

Momo isn’t really the type to voice out her feelings, often enduring it in silence. But Sana always seems to see right through her, as Momo always sees through her as well; when Sana smiles like her usual but Momo sees something different.

Sana was having a particularly stressful week.

Their O.W.L.S. are coming up, her schedule is packed with events she has to attend, homework left piled up, and she still has to do some work for the current Head Girl, Irene Bae, if she wants her endorsement to be the next Head Girl.

She’s getting burnt out and Momo knows it.

Without another word, Momo reaches for Sana’s hands with her free one and gently tugs her away from her common room. Quietly rounding the now dark halls of the castle, they make their way up to the Astronomy Tower; one of hers and Sana’s favorite spots in the castle.

As they reach the top, the Hufflepuff guides Sana out into the balcony to sit on one of the benches overlooking the entire grounds of the school; the view of the night sky just there for them to fully appreciate.

Sana closes her eyes, taking a slow, deep breath of that chilly night air, letting it fill her lungs before exhaling, hoping it takes with it all the stress she’s been feeling for the past week. She hears the rustling of the wrappers beside her and turns to find Momo, with her tongue slightly poking out from concentrating, as she opens a packet of red licorice laces.

The Slytherin looks on as the Hufflepuff breaks into a grin when she finally succeeds in opening the uncooperative packet and hands her one of the sweets to nibble on.

Momo knows her best.

Momo knows that nibbling on sweet treats from Honeydukes always makes her feel better.

And here she is, risking getting caught and breaking the rules just to make Sana feel better. Sana feels so warm and fuzzy over this. Not necessarily in a romantic way, but Sana knows from the bottom of her heart just how much love she has for Momo.

They sit there in comfortable silence like they always do, eyes looking up to the seemingly swirling stars on the sky. Sana finds herself resting her head on Momo’s shoulder, and the latter adjusting herself, right arm placing itself on the back of the bench so that Sana can tuck her head just right on the crook of her neck.

No words were needed to be spoken. This was more than enough for Sana as it is for Momo.

Sana is always grateful to have Momo in her life and will never trade her for anything in this world.

Momo on the other hand, feels exactly the same way.

When everyone questioned the houses they’ve been sorted in, and then their friendship, Sana was always there.

While the others ran away from even the glimpse of her shadow, Sana hugged her like she matters the most.

Momo wasn’t good with words but Sana is always patient and understood her, always welcomed her with open arms and a bright smile. Comforted her and stood by her when others assumed she was some emotionless brute.

If there’s one other thing that Momo was proud of aside her athletic prowess, it’s that she knew Sana best.

While others didn’t see Sana as a fit for the Slytherin house, Momo thought different.

She knew how eloquent and smart Sana is, how skillful and resourceful she is in creating solutions for almost anything, how she’s always determined to reach the goals she’s set for herself and how she takes every single thing around her as an advantage or a leverage to push her closer to her ambitions.

On the other hand, Sana had always prided herself with knowing how determined and hardworking Momo is with her passions. The way Momo is so dependable and kind. The Hufflepuff never once judged her when she let it slip that she wanted to be the Minister of Magic someday. Momo, with her genuine heart, only ever showed her support and even offered her own practical takes on some of the reforms that may help improve the magical world.

As often as they are wrapped up in the expectations of other people with how a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff should be, the two didn’t really care that much.

As Sana aims to create a better world for all magical folks, there is Momo who will always be completely and utterly dedicated to protect her and reach her goals.

Together, they were unstoppable.

Sana feels fulfilled like this; in Momo's warm embrace and the certainty in her heart that this is something she'll fight tooth and nails for.

Something she'll never let go.

For they were simply nothing,  
but a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @AJMinatozaki 💛


End file.
